grand_theft_auto_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions in Donatello Abarca
This is the List of Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Donatello Abarca November, 2010 Introduction *Straight Flush – Watch cinematic of a poker game and then Go home Jeremiah Fitzgerald (J''') *The Pick-Up - Take Jeremy great-grandson and widowed granddaughter-in-law from Hospital to Von Crastenburg Hotel. *The Mentor and the Student - Get the Photo of Several location in Vice City, Send it to your Email and print it at Print Works. *The Wife - Buy some Flowers from Flower shop and take them to his Wife's Grave. *Fate - Take Thomas to the Vice City Tour January, 2011 '''Donatello Abarca *Out - Leave the Hospital with Bonnie Abarca Jonathon "Poker" Kami (P''') *Snow Down - Chase and Kill Sirius by Ram his Car. *Winter Times - Steal a Car with Leon Jackson and Respray it at Vice City Custom *Triad Problems - Defeat the Triads at the old Strips Club. *Storing a Problem - Damage the Pawn Shop '''Leon Jackson (L''') *The Right Hardware - Ambsuh the meeting of Mercs,Chase and Kill Nelson Greedy then escape the Tank *Tank, Tank, Tank! - Steal a Tank from DOSE Headquarters and Wreak havoc without harming innocent citizens,then Drive it back to Headquarters. *Planning Good - Rescue Malc and DeSean from the Cops. *Military Weapons - Steal a Truck and Take it to the lock-up in Heil. *Mule - Escape the DOSE Officer '''Donatello Abarca (D''') *A Loving Uncle - Rescue your niece/daughter and Kill Real Badman *Public Humiliation - Meet with Darren and then humiliate Don to the get his forgiveness *The Teacher’s Pet - Meet with Chelsea Fox, follow her to her apartment and then save her from College Sex Addicts *Phnom Penh ‘11 - Ride a helicopter to the Eagle’s Movements hideout and spray it with a LMG *The Tropics - Speak with the Shark Islanders and then defend them from the Kidnapper's goon. *Taking the Peace - Kidnap Randy Fox and use his phone to send fake threats to the Beachside Hoodlums before hacking Malcolm's car and controlling it remotely to kill members of the Beachside Hoodlum. *White Stallionz - Speak with Joseph Harley and then escape the White Stallionz attack. *Shoplifter - Pick-up Alison from the grocery store and take her home '''Maurice Abarca (M''') *Cleaning out the Trash - Destroy drugs van belonging to the Eagle Movement *First Place - Come first place in a race with Maurice *Rigging the Rig - Go to port rig a truck rig and then follow it to the Movement's hideout to destroy it. *Brotherly Times - Kill Devlin Abbas after bring illegal drugs into Vice City '''Ian Sanchez (S''') *Attendance - Attend the Families meeting *Removal - Go see the Trailer Park Mafia with their removal from the families and then escape their attack *If You Did It - Collect Sanchez's money duffel bags and bring them back to the mansion *Son - Take Ian's money to his son Brian. *Putas - Earn the trust of the Red County Putas and race them. *Leak - Follow Brian to find out if he is selling out the Cartel. '''Bonnie Abarca (B''') *Prey and Predator - Search for the blackmailer with Prey and Predator and blackmail into leaving Bonnie's alone. *Access Denied - Conceal weapons in Kenny Petrovic's luggage in order to have his visa declined *The Pakhan's Girl - Sabotage Juliet's car and prevent her from reaching Kenny. *U WOT M8 - Ambush the Drug Deal between the City Crocodiles and Petrovic Mafiya *For The City - Raid the City Crocodile's Fruit & Veggies Warehouse and destroy all drugs *Strangers and Freaks - Follower the Kidnapper's Goon to meeting and photograph him and the Ortiz Cartel members. *No More Mr Petrovic - Wipe out the Petrovic Drug operation and have Kenny Petrovic deported from America '''Ashley Butler (A') *Capsized - Head out to the Atlantic and take down ship containing tons of different drugs. '''Kidnapper's Goon ' *Bomb Disposal - Defuse a bomb on a school bus *The Ultimatum - Kill Marilyn Adrian *The Politic - Save Thomas Stubbs from the paparazzi and get him to the airport '''Poker (P''') *Evidence Dash – Steal shameful evidence from the triads and burn it *Personal or Professional – Eliminate Fai Zhang and neutralize the triad activities in Vice City *Agreements – Meet up with Huang Lee and Hsin Joaming *Clear the Sea – Collect the weapons dropped in the sea and return them to Poker *Hot Wheels – Collect Poker’s Car from the Autoshop '''Leon Jackson (L''') *Photo Opportunity – Acquire photos of the employees of the PMC firm *Jose Martinez – Find and Question Jose Martinez/Mike Toreno *The Expert Photographer – Get photos of the building and its surroundings *The PMC Menace – Track down Terry Mason and recruit him '''Maurice Abarca (M''') *Moving the Movement - Hijack a truck with suspicious cargo and take it back to the mansion *Return to Sender - Take the rigged warhead back to the Eagle Movement's main base out on sea. *Let Loose - Free Rishi Verma from Poker's trunk and then survive the Feudal Yakuza attack. *Trespasser- Takeout the trespasser '''Donatello Abarca (D''') *Payment - Meet with Claude at the exchange location and then escape an ambush with Rishi Verma and the Eagle Movement *Customs - Meet with US Customs Lewis Ford and steal Akira Hana's car *Tormenting the Tormentor - Save Claude from his main antagonist and help him eliminate him. '''Mike Toreno (T''') *Clue Follower – Follow a set of clues to locate main operating base of the Eagle Movement with the set clues Mike left you *Enemies of the State – Provide sniper support from the ISA, as they storm an Eagle Movement warehouse and capture their target *Robotics – Use an unmanned vehicle to place a bug on container belonging to the Movement, without alarming or killing anyone *PMC Meltdown – Take the information back to Leon '''Bonnie Abarca (B''') *Doxxing Troubles - Meet with Johnny and Neville and find out who is Doxxing Bonnie '''Johnny Klebitz (J''') *Donatello's Initiation - Pass Johnny's tests and earn your patches *Vice City Chapter - Meet with the Vice City Chapter and race the Lost and Veterans through out Downtown *I'd Like A Cold One Please - Hijack a truck transporting beer and whiskey and take it to the Veterans' lock-up *Overboard - Stop a ship from coming into city with shipment from the Ortiz Cartel and toss the shipment Overboard. '''Darren Maidenington (Dm) *Hack This… - Go to a computer and write an email to the hacker *…Hack This – Meet with the hacker and take his notes back to Darren *Keeping the City Safe – Head to the Beachside Hoodlums-Movement deal and steal their drug van, then destroy it. *Invader – Invade the hacker’s house and get the real notes for Darren without getting caught Leon Jackson (L''') *Takedown - Takedown DOSE Headquarters '''Kidnapper's Goons *A Loving Brother - Save Bonnie from the kidnappers *Emergency Service - Steal a Police Car, Ambulance and Fire Truck for the kidnapper and take ‘em to their lock-ups Johnny Klebitz (J''') *The Mule - Stop Herbert Noriega from leaving Port Vice and call the cops of him *Damaged Goods - Ambush an Arms Deal between the Vice City Putas and Ortiz Cartel, and sabotage their weapons *In For A Treat - Follow Johnny and find out what is gift is. *Protecting Johnny - Steal the Meth from the Lost's Vice City Clubhouse before the Biker's return and destroy it. *Liquid Gold - Steal a Oil-Tanker rig and deliver it to the lock-up. '''Bonnie Abarca (B''') *Wrong Feels Right – Take Bonnie out on a date and then take her back home *My Sister, My Lover – Go for a bike ride with Bonnie and then escape the Eagle Movement members *Taste - Kill Yai Anuwat after Murdering the Band Taste and takeout the Hoodlums *Snapped - Take Mori Kibbutz's body to the Feudal-Key Connecting Bridge *Why Can't We Stop - Stop Chelsea from revealing the secret *Amir's Offer - Meet up with Yusuf and take him to Pole Position Club '''Yusuf Amir (Y''') *Club Management – Take Yusuf Amir to recruit a bouncer, security manager and barmen/barmaids *Like My Show? – Take Lazlow back to his studio. *Umberto Robina – Meet Umberto Robina and prove to him you’re a worthy driver *Business Rival – Track down Brian Meech and convince him to leave the club alone *Investigation Over – Get rid of Brian’s private investigator Lester Leroc and his evidence against Yusuf *Storming the Trailer Park – Head to Trailer Park, fight through the Trailer Park Mafia and eliminate Brian Meech '''Lazlow Jones and Poppy Mitchell (Film Studios icon) *That’s a Wrap – Get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Katt Maguire for Lazlow’s film (Lazlow as Mission Boss) *Employment Offer – Talk with Poppy Mitchell and employ her for Lazlow’s show (Lazlow as Boss) *Party Crashers – Chaperone Poppy to Cloe Parker’s party and then protect the celebrities from the Eagle Movement raid (Poppy as Boss) *The Mafioso Agent – Poppy recruits Don as the an agent and with Lazlow’s help, them sabotage Cloe Parker’s car (Poppy and Lazlow as Boss) *Fame or Shame – Help Lazlow audition for Fame or Shame as a host (Lazlow as Boss) *Studio Shootout – Defend the Studio from the Trailer Park Mafia (Poppy Mitchell as Boss) Umberto Robina (U''') *The Bum Owner – Take control of the Liquor Store owned by Jerry Kapowitz *Business Establishment – Head over to the construction site behind the Liquor Store and pay the workers to build a parking lot opposite and behind the store *Fresh Meat – Go find Mel and save him from the Trailer Park Mobsters *A Fine Establishment – Protect the Liquor Store from Trailer Park Mobsters and Feudal Yakuza members '''Kidnapper's goons *Bus Stop – Ram a bus with Thomas Stubbs in it off the bridge Rocco Pelosi (P''') *A Price to Pay - Kill Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres *Goodnight Sweet Prince - Eliminate Tony Prince *Fuelled Up – Destroy the gas station funded and protected by the Messina Crime Family *Finding Thomas – Look with Rocco for the possible location of Thomas and then survive the Eagle Movement, FIB, US Custom and Feudal Yakuza stand-off *Assassinating the Assassin – Head to The Fixer’s lot and fight through his henchmen to get rid of him '''Poker (P''') *Kidnapper’s Payment – Get to the deal, survive the ambush and eliminate Harper Ortiz *Shame or Honour – Get to airport, board Hsin's plane and eliminate him and his men. '''Yusuf (Y''') *Trolling the Troll – Go to the Trailer Park and spray graffiti onto Geoffrey Storm’s trailer *Seeking the Truth – Meet up with another suspected kidnapper and then survive the ensuring ambush *Revelations – Meet with Yusuf at the mall '''Kidnapper's Goons *Uranium Deal - Pick up the Uranium and take them back to the lock-up. Poppy Mitchell (Film Studios Icon) *Agent Don – Save Poppy, Bonnie and Gracie from Noh and the Liberty City Triad remnants Donatello Abarca (D''') *The Score – Plan a heist *The Website – Go to Sunshine Autos and get the website for the car show *The Distraction – Get photographs of the Bank of Vice City *Stealing the Show – Steal the Antique Cars from the show and take them to airport '''Darren Maidenington (Dm) *Apology Accepted - Meet up with Darren to accept his apology Poker (P''') *Mr. and Mrs Abarca – Get to Don’s/your wedding *Rocco Pelosi – Survive Rocco’s betrayal *Saving Maurice – Save and reconcile with Maurice *Revenge - Kill Geoffrey Storm '''Humphrey Schmidt (H''') *A Day at the Office – Take Humphrey to the Post Office and survive the Trailer Park Mafia ambush *Development – Protect Humphrey from Rocco’s hitmen '''Donatello Abarca (D''') - Note: That only one of the missions after Regift can be started and completed. *Regift - Choose who goes after either Mark Lupisella, Vincent Lupisella, or Harvey Noto *The Thank You Note - Plant a bomb in a letter and use it to to take down Mark Lupisella (if Mark is chosen) *The Predecessor - Kill Vincent Lupisella and steal the weapons used by the Lupisella Family *Dead Reckoning - Eliminate the Messina Crime Family presence in Vice City. Ending Missions '''Poker (P') *Thomas Fitzgerald - Don finds Poker’s mansion and empty and bomb. Following a call from Poker he learns the possible location Thomas. Following call from Neville, he says that bomb at Poker's well guarded mansion is suspicious. ''Successful ending '''Neville Turner (N''') *Rigged to Blow - Defuse the bomb and then get to warehouse ambush to save Johnny and Leon '''Poker (P') *Kid's A Hero - Learn the truth, get stuffed in the basement with Thomas, escape and then take down Poker. ''Failed Ending '''Thomas Fitzgerald (F''') *Action/Reaction - Go to suspected location of Thomas and then survive the ambush. '''Poker (D) *Last Bet for Poker – Meet Poker at the Abarca Mansion, avenge Thomas and kill Poker and his Yakuza